onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wannamakeawiki/OPM Travel - 3000 (Part 3)
I missed doing pre-story notes a bit, so anyway: if you've checked up till now, you may know the rest, and if so... you may have noticed that unlike Gearbram's stories, mine don't have titles for each chapter (because they are hardly long enough for chapters, and even less for episodes), but if i were to have those, so far: Collection, Decision, Entry, Greeting, Success, Surpassing... and this should be Battle(/Very First Battle). ---------------- Jet Spartan: "So my shield has boosters?" Iron Pipe: "Yep, it is also quite sturdy and strong, basically you could use those to add power to your attacks, you might even be able to do a tackle almost as strong as that of Tanktop Master" Jet Spartan: "Wow, really?" Iron Pipe: "Yeah, but still not as strong, and just because your shield can help ya with some attacks, doesn't mean you're even close to S-Class, you've gotta train yourself as well" Jet Spartan: "Oh, ah right... by the way, how does that even work?" Iron Pipe: "Well, you see... BlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlahBlah..." Faceless Smirk: "Wow wow wow, wait... you lost me there" Jet Spartan: "Yeah, who would've thought Wannnamakeawiki knew such words" Faceless Smirk: "No kidding, i didn't even think he knew the word #Oxygen#" Iron Pipe: "#Sigh#, whatever, anyway don't call me Wannamakeawiki anymore, for now it's Wikian Mawakean" (Fake name, also S.kill for Spartan1204 and Nobo for Nobody700) Jet Spartan: "Oh right, sorry" Iron Pipe: "Doesn't matter at the moment, listen... i hope you remember we live to Z-city after the Meteor Arc, right?" Faceless Smirk: "Right... wait why Z-City?" Iron Pipe: "Free lodging" (we are also aiming for A-Class before Monster Association/Garou's arc... which is problematic, considering it is supposed to be very/suspicously fast) <1 minute later (Iron Pipe went to the bathroom 10 seconds prior)> ^Rawr^ (i use "^" for sfx) ????: "You left me for dead, all of you" (Right now, there are more than just the 3 of us, in B-City) Bloody Behemoth: "I was once one of you, just a normal person living in B-City, but then that giant thing came along and crashed my house, i didn't hear the alarm, i was dying, the only thing i had to help was my poor dead pets, i couldn't move my legs, i was starving, so i ate them... because of YOU i'm like this, because you've abandoned city, abandoned me!! you who i call my neighbors, my FRIENDS!!!" ^Pow^ (was gonna use the word "bearing") Jet Spartan: "Listen, i get that you're upset, and i do admit what happend to you is a tragedy, but you can't blame all these people on your problems, and you certainly can't just go around attacking innocent people" Bloody Behemoth: "Innocent? did you listen to anything i said?... ha, whatever, either way, i'll kill ya, you're gonna regret hitting me" Bloody Behemoth attacks Jet Spartan but Jet Spartan uses the boosters on his shield to try and dodge, the beast however is still very fast, and nearly hits Jet Spartan, untill his arm is cut off by a red cresent (a laser based slash attack). Faceless Smirk: "Sorry, can't let ya hurt my friend here" Blood Behemoth: "Arghhh, ha fool, you really think that can stop me? as long as i can drink my own blood, i can regenerate from any wound, all thanks to my iguana" Faceless Smirk: "Guess i'll just have to cut you up until you won't be able to" Faceless Smirk continuesly attacks the beast, but Bloody Behemoth manages to avoid most of the attacks, and tries his best to avoid any to his head (which Faceless Smirk notices), but before the beast can retaliate, he is pushed back by Jet Spartan Faceless Smirk: "You saw that?" Jet Spartan "Yeah" Faceless Smirk: "I've got a plan, but i'll need your help" -Faceless Smirk and Jet Spartan nod (as in: "understood", or "ok")- Jet Spartan and Faceless Smirk run towards the beast, Jet Spartan then boosts Faceless Smirk to the air, and continues to tackle the beast, Bloody Beast is about to attack, but before that happens, Jet Spartan retreats (using his shields boosters again), and Faceless Smirk kills the beast by slashing it's head into 2 (in the middle, back to front) Iron Pipe: "So, what'd i miss?" Faceless Smirk: "Nothing Much Faceless Smirk: "Uh? a letter?" (Wanted to use the drone from the anime cuz it was cool, but only for 1-2 letters?) Jet Spartan: "Yeah, It's from the hero association, they requested us to go, Nobo" Iron Pipe: "Oh, well you two have fun, and good luck" (though of using C-City, but if it's as sturdy as the one in A-City, it's still there) Hero Association Staff Member (Male): "Do you 2 know why you're here?" Jet Spartan: "No, but we hope it's nothing bad" Female Staff Member: "You two are here because you've been able to beat a Demon level threat" Faceless Smirk: "That guy was a Demon? wow" Old Staff Member: "Yes, and usually that would grant you an S-Class promotion, however... seeing as it took 2 of you, and as we are told the beast was already bleeding" (well duh, but even when not hurt, that's just how he was) Female Staff Member: "So we have decided to promote you directly to B-Class, usually you would need to get to C-Class rank 1, but considering the circumstances, we will alllow you to go directly to B-Class... that is if you choose so." (Circumstances: 1. Beaten a Demon level threat, 2. there are two of them) Jet Spartan: "Sure" Faceless Smirk: "Hell Yeah!" Iron Pipe: "Oh, you're back... so, what happened" Faceless Smirk: "We're B-Class now" Iron Pipe: "Really?" Jet Spartan: "Yep" Iron Pipe: "Grats" Faceless Smirk: "That's it?" Iron Pipe: "Well i knew you'd make it sooner or later, after all... you passed the exam" ----------------- To Be Continued Category:Blog posts